Starwars : The Elite Empire Strikes
by Zeldaluvr11
Summary: About a guy named Dave Proxima and the girl he likes East Centaury...KibaSaku the author is my friend and she is the part of East and i am ofcourse Dave Proxima...Yes my name is dave but my last name i'nt proxima.abunch of my school friends play the leads
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars: The Elite Empire's First Strike**

**Chapter 1**

Dave hopped into his red J-type 327 Nubian royal starship _The Explosive One _and said to himself " Oh, shit!!!!" . The _Elite Empire_ was hunting him down for practicing Jedi ways. He took off and the Elite Empire chased him in their TIE Experimental M2s, and TIE Experimental M3s. His hyper drive was broke so he tried to out run them in an asteroid field. They chased and fired at him. He put the ship in autopilot and went to fix the hyper drive. After awhile he fixed it and his old astromech droid, R2-C8, helped him. He went into hyperspace and set the coordinates for Kamino.

* * *

At Kamino he planned to liberate the Kaminoans. He would first use a Det Pack on the security console and get in the facility. He thought it would be no problem, that is until he ran into _Shadow Troopers, _black storm troopers with red light sabers. There were ten of them and one of him, and it seemed impossible. As soon as he saw them his two double-sided blue lightsabers ignited. He jumped and a flurry of attacks were made. One fell to the ground in pieces and another choked from him using the force. "Okay 8 left, any one want to take me on?!" He said. They all gathered around him.

"Fine I can take all 8 of you!!" Dave said.

He twirled around and mowed down 3 of them. He jumped and force pushed the other 5, and 3 of them hit the wall and their bones instantly shattered. The other two sent a weak arc of lightning out of their black gloved fingers. He casually lifted his hand and the lightning was absorbed and thrust back at them. The two smoldering husks fell to the floor.

"Is that all ya got?!?" he yelled to the camera as he walked away.

After searching desperately for the Kaminoans he finally entered the room where the incarnations of Darth Revan and Darth Zannah stood.

In the back the Kaminoans were tied up. "Joy," Dave said as he went to engage them with Form III, Soresu. He ignited one side on each of his double bladed lightsabers and engaged them.

He jumped and "OH MY GOD!!!!" he yelled as he was pelted with machinery of all kinds from Darth Revan using the force. _BOOM! _something exploded outside. He looked up and was relieved to see his starship _The Explosive One. _He used the force to lift up the Kaminoans and put the in his ship. Darth Zannah charged him but he used his lightsabers and pushed her weapons from her hands. "Bye, bye!" he said and then in the blink of an eye her head was rolling across the floor. _Now for Revan _he thought. He couldn't see Darth Revan anymore. "Blast it!" he exclaimed. Out of nowhere blaster shots come and hit Dave's leg. "OUCH!" he yelled. Darth Revan suddenly appears, saber at the ready. "Foolish one, did you really think you could kill a resurrected Sith lord?" Revan mocked. "No, but that will" Dave replied. Revan looked up right as a rocket hit him in the stomach. "HAHAHA WE DID IT!" he yelled in excitement. "Lets get cloning" he said as the Kaminoans were dropped into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sir, who do you want us to clone?" one of the Kaminoans asked.

"Hmmm…. Do you still have the DNA of Jango Fett?" Dave asked

"No… We can use _Your_ DNA." The second Kaminoan said.

"That's perfect!!!!" Dave said after some thought.

They took some of his hair and started cloning right away.

* * *

Later Dave saw a girl huddled in the corner. He went over to see if the girl was ok. As soon as he was next to her, she took off with amazing agility. Dave knew right then she had some connection to the Force, but she was no match for his training. He took off like a blaster-bolt coming from a blaster. In about five minutes he caught up to her. After he took her hood off he realized she was beautiful, and about the same age (his age is 20 standard years). He told her his name was Dave Proxima and she told him that her name was East Centaury.

Soon they started to be friends and he decided he would train her as his padawan. She was a very good listener and got through her training in 3 months. The truth was, he loved her. But, he couldn't forget the Jedi Code. No, he decided, love would get in the way of his duties.

* * *

After that three months, they went back to Kamino. He bought transport vehicles from Mandalor. He picked up his army and was off to Ryloth. At Ryloth he went to an old Rebellion base and sent his troops in. They soon came out and reported no life signatures.

"Ok, everyone we can go in! You have already been assigned your quarters!" he yelled so everyone could hear him. "Yes, sir." East said. "Not so fast East, you still have to meditate for today." Dave stated right as East was about to leave. "Ok…" East said disappointed. "Actually East, since you don't want to meditate, today you only have to meditate for ten minutes instead of the usual three hours." Dave replied. "Really?!? Thank you so much!" East said. She ran over and hugged Dave. He held her there for a few minutes. "Ok, that's enough for today." Dave was talking about the hug, but East thought he was talking about meditating. She ran inside to her quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dave was sitting at his desk in his quarters which were at the front of the base. **_**Knock-Knock. **_**"Come in." Dave said as he slightly moved his fingers, using he Force, so the door would open. A female about 18 walked in. "Yes, what do you need, miss." he said as he looked up from his computer. He could sense a very slight connection to the Force in her.**

"**I would like to see East Centaury, please." she said very politely. **

"**Name?" Dave asked. East ran in. "Xia? Xia Solo??? IS THAT YOU?!?" East exclaimed as she ran over and hugged Xia. "Ok, Xia, since you girls know each other so well, you can share East's quarters." Dave said. "OK!" they both said at the same time. They ran to East's quarters.**

*** * ***

**Later as the two were talking Xia said "East, I need to tell you something" East responded "Anything," Xia started crying "I'm so sorry, East, I'm so sorry" East said "What is it? What is it, Xia?" Xia responded "I lead the Sith here" As East ran out of the room she yelled "I need to tell Dave!!!" **

*** * ***

**After she told Dave, he yelled into the intercom "Get outside to defend the base!" Xia came running in and Dave handed her a light saber. "Follow me, both of you." Dave said calmly. **

**They went outside and three Sith were standing five yards away from them. "Ok, East, this is real life not simulations, the ultimate test." Dave said. " 'K" East said. Dave and east jumped at the first two Sith. They fought for a few minutes and Dave wasn't enjoying the practice anymore. He took down the first and second Sith. Xia just stood there, waiting. The third Sith took out a blaster and shot East.**

"**EAST!!!!" Dave yelled. He ignited both his light sabers and started mowing down the Sith army. As he got closer to the Sith he began to produce a maelstrom. He unleashed the maelstrom and the Sith went flying. He jumped to the Sith, who was still in mid-air, and cut him up so badly that his blood was all over the wall 50 feet in front of him.**

**Xia and Dave ran over to East. "Are you ok, East" Dave asked worriedly. "Yes, just a bit wounded. I'll live." East responded. "I-I'm so sorry, East. Dave, thank you sooo much for saving East." Xia said. "This never would have happened if you wouldn't have been such a dumb a-actually I'll be nice and let this one go just 'cause we won." Dave said sternly. "Everyone head to the mess-hall for a meeting."**

*** * ***

"**Good job everyone," Dave was saying at lunch, "you may go back to your quarters!"**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hello theres, Dave." Dave heard from behind the door. He could, again, sense a force connection, but this one was a lot stronger than the previous ones. The door slid open. A Human with a Gungan accent, 1¾ meters tall (Dave himself being 2 meters tall) about the same age. "Hello there, Den Tarrac" Dave said to his best friend. They talked for awhile. East walked in and she saw him and she thought she was in love.

Later as Den was eating with East they were talking about the force. "Yoosa's Master is holding backs on yoosa training, East" Den said. "Really?" East asked skeptically. "Yes, I can be teachin' yoosa some cool stuff. Repeat after meesa. 'Icha ban lookans'" Den said. East repeated what he said. "Now all yoosa's pain go to meesa so you no suffer." he lied. Then East scraped her knee on the table and she said "Ouch! Hey I thought you said my pain would go to you!" Den yelled "HAHAHA! Meesa a Sith Lord and tricked yoosa! Now meesa's pain go to yoosa!" Den ran.

"He did what?!?" Dave asked alarmingly. "Ok, East I'm a Jedi Healer/Warrior and I can take that away, but you need to trust me." Dave said. "Ok just make the pain go away!!" East almost screamed. "Repeat this 'Look at my heart, and heal me, Masters of Old." Dave said. East repeated, completely trusting him. Her pain was gone. She hugged Dave saying "THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH." She started crying tears of joy. "Now your pain goes to me. The sorcery of Den is no match for a pure heart." Dave said.

* * *

Den went to his layer of the Sith. He ignited his light saber and practiced. He took dummies stored with blood and enjoyed slashing them like there was no tomorrow. Then he Force crushed all of them. Blood spewed from each dummy, He laughed demonically.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

East was walking through the market when she suddenly heard a voice say "Come heres girlie,--- girlie, girlie! Come here! .". She walked over to the alley where she saw Den talking to Xia. "I'm gonna kick your FAT BUTT so hard, your frickin' grandchildren will hurt!" She said as she ignited her light saber and charged him. Xia ignited the old light knives she had and jumped at Den too. "Meesa in big doo-doo now!!!!" Den yelled sarcastically as he ignited his curve handled light saber. East looked puzzled at his handle.

Dave was in his land speeder when he saw a light saber battle in an ally. "Gosh, East, why do you get yourself in so much trouble?!?" he said. He quickly jumped out and joined the fray. He yelled to East and Xia "That 'saber has a curved handle, you just have to be careful of his overhand attacks!" He jumped behind Den and ignited both double light sabers. Den slashed behind himself and it hit the middle of Dave's light saber. "Hey, that light saber has been just like a light saber to me!" Dave said angrily. He took his other light saber and stabbed Den in the leg. Xia stabbed him with her light knives and East stabbed him and left their weapons there. He just laughed demonically. East asked him "Does that tickle when you get stabbed?!?". He replied with a smile "No, meesa tricks some hobos to take all meesa's pain away!". "East, Xia, you two take my speeder, get to your ships and get OFF PLANET." Dave said strictly. "But, what about you?" East asked as Dave was keeping Den away from the two. "I will be at the _Space Station _on Mandalor in three hours. You need to be there. NOW GO!" Dave said intensely, yet afraid for the two.

East and Xia were at the junkyard looking for a ship for East. She found a nice ship that was a V-Wing Bomber outfitted with a hyper drive. She went in and started the ship. Xia got in her ship and they took off to the space station.

Dave jumped on a building and ran. He ran to his personal starfighter. He jumped in and fled to the space station.

At the Space Station, Dave introduced East to her new Jr. Padawan, Anett Firefolk. They almost immediately became friends and the good thing for them was they were the same age so they could relate easily to each other. Anett had a purple light saber. She was blonde, 20 years old, and about the same height as East. Xia and her were friends too, but not as much as East and Anett.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"East, Anett, Xia, it's time for your tests." Dave announced through the intercom. The three girls, just getting out of bed, were startled and they all said through the intercom "We'll be there in an hour!" They all rushed into The Preparation Room. The Preparation Room was made especially for them because it had showers, fresh tunics, make-up stations, and hair stations and each only took 2-3 minutes. After they finished getting ready, they all went in front of the mirrors and looked at themselves. That day, East was wearing her traditional tight, black Jedi tunic, Anett was wearing her very tightly fit, dark brown Jedi robes, trying to impress Dave, and Xia was wearing her loosely-fit light brown Jedi robes over her gray Jedi tunic.

The girls rushed down and met Dave in the Training Room. East was angry that day, Dave could tell. He didn't know why. "Excuse me." Dave said as he pulled East aside when the girls were talking. He asked her "What's wrong, East?". "That's none of your business." East quickly and angrily retorted. Dave tried to read her mind, but it was clouded by… _The Dark Side? _"East, give me your light saber" Dave said. "And if I don't?" East snapped. Dave quickly lifted his hand and her light saber flew into his hand. East jumped over him and quickly did her tests. Then, Xia and Anett did their tests. "East, come here for your grade." Dave said. East walked over and sighed. "Your grade is a B-. East, what's bothering you?" Dave said kindly. East started "I already told---" Dave interrupted "EAST, I really care, if you would stop _**HATING **_me for just a second, we could sort this out, if you gave me a chance. The choice is yours, and this choice depends on our friendship, your grade, and your happiness."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: OOO, don't you just love cliff hangers????…. So everyone, how do you like my story so far? Please Comment!

Authors note: If you have any questions you can ask in a comment/review.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

______________________________

Me: I hate cliff hangers…. don't u?!?

____________________________________________________________

"First off, I DON'T HATE YOU!!!!! Second, There is something wrong! The Order states that we cant love, but that's the problem! We need to love because…" East was starting to say but then Dave was thinking to himself _oh, boy here we go with her LONG explanations. _East continued "without love, we cant live! I met a really nice girl once and the guy she liked broke her heart and the next day, SHE DIED! I couldn't believe it! Then, that guy didn't mean what he had said and he killed himself because he went insane from missing her! That's why we need to love."

Dave applauded and said " Very good, East, you get an A+ on your test because out of every one that I've trained you're the only person who has come to me honestly and with a good explanation on why we should love." East almost screamed. "YES! Thank you so much!" East said as she ran toward the door. "Your Wel---" Dave didn't finish before she was already out the door and on her way to her room.

In her room she plugged in her iPod and started listening to the song What I Like About You by The Romantics (Fitting name isn't it?).

Hey, uh huh huhHey, uh huh huhWhat I like about you, you hold me tightTell me I'm the only one, wanna come over tonight, yeahYou're whispering in my earTell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's trueThat's what I like about youWhat I like about you, you really know how to danceWhen you go up, down, jump around, think about true romance, yeahYou're whispering in my earTell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's trueThat's what I like about youThat's what I like about youThat's what I like about youWahh!Hey!What I like about you, you keep me warm at nightNever wanna' let you go, know you make me feel alright, yeahYou're whispering in my earTell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's trueThat's what I like about youThat's what I like about youThat's what I like about youThat's what I like about you (whispered)That's what I like about you (whispered)That's what I like about you (whispered)That's what I like about you (whispered)Hey, uh huh huh, hey hey heyHey, uh huh huh, brrrHey, uh huh huh, hey

After that she fell asleep on her couch in her room. _Knock Knock…_No answer. She was fast asleep.

Dave stepped in to East's room and noticed she had fell asleep on the couch. He picked her up gently and set her on her bed. He grabbed a blanket and set it over her. She rolled over and her iPod fell on the ground and broke. Dave just picked it up and set it on her desk. He was very good at fixing things so he sat in her chair by her desk and fixed her iPod in about an hour. After that he fell asleep in the chair. East woke up and she suddenly realized she was now in her bed. She got up and went over and sat next to Dave. She woke him up kindly saying "Dave, its time for you to get up."

Dave opened his eyes and East was an inch from his face. "How did I get on my bed?" East asked. "Well, East, I picked you up (With my awesome biceps ;D) and set you there, then your iPod broke so I fixed it. Then, I fixed it." Dave said as he got up and started to walk away. "Thank you, Dave." East said as she ran up and hugged him. Dave held her tightly and said "Your welcome, East."

___________________________________________________________

Me: How sweet J


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dave picked East up and went and sat on her couch. East leaned in to kiss Dave. Dave leaned in too and kissed her. It was so nice for Dave, he hadn't been loved like this in 4 years. _CRASH!!_ Dave stopped kissing East and jumped to the door. He stepped out into the hallway and East went in front of him.

They could see three soldiers shooting into another room. "East, get behind me." Dave said protectively. He activated his light saber and ran down the hall as East followed him. He and her jumped over the crossfire and saw Den. "Hold your fire!" Dave yelled as he saw soldiers littered all over the mess hall.

"Den! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" Dave and East yelled at the same time.

"Meesa needs to talk to yoosa!" Den replied.

"Ok, give me your light saber first." Dave responded.

Den threw the handle to Dave. "Ah, yes, I remember this one… I helped you make this 'cause you couldn't pass the test in The Academy." Dave said as he examined the light saber. Dave whispered something to East.

"Den, what is it?" Dave asked.

"Meesa sorry." Den replied.

"WHAT???"

"Yoosa Hear Meesa! I Want To Join Your Team."

"Ok, Den, I trust you, but listen, I'm the leader so you follow me."

"Okeyday!"

Later, Anett, Xia, East, Den, and Dave met in the mess hall (after they cleaned up all the bodies). They talked, laughed, and told stories of Den and Dave's childhood. Just then on the in station radio they heard the song Heartless by Kanye West (one of Dave's favorites).

In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever toldSomewhere far along this road he lost his soulTo a woman so heartlessHow could you be so heartless?How could you be so heartless?How could you be so cold?As the winter wind when it breeze yoJust remember that you talkin' to me thoughYou need to watch the way you talkin' to me thoughI mean after all the things that we've been throughI mean after all the things we got intoHey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told meHey yo, I did some things but that's the old meAnd now you wanna get me back and you gon' show meSo you walk around like you don't know meYou got a new friend, well I got homiesBut in the end it's still so lonelyIn the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever toldSomewhere far along this road he lost his soulTo a woman so heartlessHow could you be so heartless?How could you be so heartless?How could be so Dr. Evil?You're bringin' out a side of me that I don't knowI decided we wasn't goin' speak soWhy we up 3 a.m. on the phone?Why does she be so mad at me for?Homie, I don't know, she's hot and coldI won't stop, won't mess my groove up'Cause I already know how this thing goYou run and tell your friends that you're leavin' meThey say that they don't see what you see in meYou wait a couple months then you gon' seeYou'll never find nobody better than meIn the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever toldSomewhere far along this road he lost his soulTo a woman so heartlessHow could you be so heartless?How could you be so heartless?Talkin', talkin', talkin' talkBaby let's just knock it offThey don't know what we been throughThey don't know 'bout me and youSo I got somethin' new to seeAnd you just gon' keep hatin' meAnd we just gon' be enemiesI know you can't believeI could just leave it wrongAnd you can't make it rightI'm gon' take off tonightInto the nightIn the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever toldSomewhere far along this road he lost his soulTo a woman so heartlessHow could you be so heartless?How could you be so heartless?

Yep, that was Dave AND Den's favorite song. They didn't know why, the just liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**3 Months Later**_

**Dave was very drunk from being out with Anett, Xia, East, and Den (Him and Den the only ones to get drunk because Dave forgot how much he could drink and Den always got drunk) so he decided to go to bed early. He walked to his room dazedly. When he opened the door to his room he went in and plopped down on his bed. He rolled over and faced his large couch and saw East and Anett sitting on it. "***_**Hiccup**_*** What are you doin' in "***_**Hiccup**_*** here?" Dave asked confused. " 'Cause do you know what holiday is comin' up?" The girls asked at the same time. "Huh?"***_**Hiccup**_*** I dunno, breakfast?" Dave said very drunkenly. "No, Silly! My birthday in 4 days!" East said filled with joy because she knew Dave liked her and he liked to spoil her. "Ok, ***_**Hiccup**_*** ****I need to go to sleep now. Good Night."**

**The girls went to Den's room. Den was already asleep. They walked over to his fridge and opened it to see 5 week old pizza. "EWWW SICK!!!!" the two said as an atrocious smell arose from it. "You're such a slob, Den." East said as Anett wrote a note about East's Birthday and left it on the door.**

**The two went down the hall and jumped into Dave's speeder and took off to patrol the city. There was an awkward silence between the two. "Hey, Do you know why Den talks like a Gungan???" Anett asked. "Well… actually, I don't know…" East said ending the conversation as she turned on the music player and the song Pretty Fly For a Jedi (by Offspring) was playing. **

**Give it to me Obi, a-ha a-ha!Give it to me Obi, a-ha a-ha!Obi-Wan-Kenobi, a-ha a-ha!And all the wookies say he s pretty fly for a , Dos, Tres, Quatro, Cinco, Cinco, Sies!You know it s kinda hard waiting for that day in May,Our searcher think he s cool cuz he'll be first in line that day,He s not as smart as 3PO what happens when you stop,But restless Obi-Wan, he s a jedi for our world!He just can t wait, he s marked that day,He s so excited he he might hyperventilate,Thinks he s in the scene on desert Tatooine,It s his big day, it s his big day!Dressed in his place for a favour race,He wants to nail Queen Amadela up in outer-space,He s Obi-Wan-Kenobi so,Hey hey do that jedi thing!Give it to me Obi, a-ha a-ha!Give it to me Obi, a-ha a-ha!Obi-Wan-Kenobi, a-ha a-ha!And all the wookies say he s pretty fly for a jedi!First there was Darth Vader, and now there s Darth Maul,But he d be happy playing with the Jar-Jar big stall,He fights the evil empire, completed Yodas task,He's looking for another chick that kick up it his ass!He just can't wait, he s marked that day,He s so excited he he might hyperventilate,Thinks he s in the scene on desert Tatooine,It s his big day, it s his big day!Dressed in his place for a favour race,He want s to nailplay it on the dollar looking at his face,He s Obi-Wan-Kenobi so,Hey hey do that jedi thing! **

**Later East and Anett came back and Dave was sitting there in the Hanger. The girls walked up to Dave and saw he had blood all over his tunic. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?" East suddenly asked. Dave groaned and said "When I woke up,… Mercenaries… all over…" Dave jerked and fell forward. East caught him before he hit the ground. "So.. This is how my Legacy ends, hmm? East, Anett, live your lives better than I did. Don't wait too long to make your decisions. Good…Bye…" Dave stated.**

**East picked Dave up and ran to the **_**Med. Center. **_**"Quick, Get him on life support, HURRY!" East said frantically as she took Dave's tunic off. She gasped as she saw five holes in his torso, obviously from being stabbed by Vibro-blades. "Get some Bacta on these!!!" East said.**

**_________________________________________________________**

**ME: these **** = ' **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Anett and Xia walked in. "He's unconscious…" East said quietly to the other girls. "It looks like he's dreaming… or having a nightmare to be more exact." Xia said.

_Dave's Dream_

_7 years ago _

"I-I didn't pass!?!?" Den shouted at his master. "I'm leaving, FOREVER!" Den yelled as he took his masters light saber and ran.

"Den, DEN!" Dave yelled as Den ran toward him. "I'm a Sith now, Dave." Den said as he stopped.

"Den, don't do this. If I… " Dave was interrupted.

"If you what?!? Talk to the Council?!?" Den shouted

"Den, calm down."

"No, You calm down!" Den said as he ignited his light saber and stabbed Dave in the right leg. Dave's face turned pale as he fell to the ground. A girl about their age walked up to Dave. Den jumped and grabbed her and held his light saber millimeters from her neck.

"NO! Don't kill her, kill me, spare her innocent life." Dave said boldly as Den let the girl go. Den charged at Dave. Dave jumped up and used The Force to constrict Den with 7 metal posts. Den started to choke the girl with The Force.

"That's it, YOU DON'T HURT GIRLS!" Dave shouted as he impaled Den with his light saber.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dave yelled as he woke up. "Ok, it was a dream." Dave said as he looked up at East and smiled. "I always find a way to survive." Dave said as he chuckled.

"I am so happy that your alive!" East said as she hugged him.

"I am too!" Dave said as he laughed then grabbed his stomach area and said "Whoever said laughter was the best medicine should be shot!" Dave said as the others laughed.

"Where's Den?" Dave asked.

"Umm… I dunno." The girls replied.

"Oh, Shit." Dave said as he jumped up from his medical bed. "I gotta go find him." Dave stated as he left the room.

"Wait! Your going to kill yourself, you still aren't well." East said.

"And let my best friend get killed by some mercenaries? No, East, I am going after him." Dave said sternly.

"Then let me come"

"And endanger your life?!? No."

"Fine, good luck." East said placing a tracer on Dave as she was giving him a hug.

"I have to go now." Dave said as he ran into the hanger and hopped into his ship. East just stood there and waved goodbye.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ME: CLIFF HANGER HAHAHA XD


End file.
